


Happy Valentine's Day, Kate Bishop

by squiggyrag



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggyrag/pseuds/squiggyrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop gets flowers for Valentine's Day--but they couldn't possibly be from her friends-with-benefits Natasha Romanov, could they? </p><p>Written for zarabithia for a tumblr meme. Has not been beta read and likely contains errors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Kate Bishop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



There were flowers at Kate Bishop’s apartment. Right as she entered, there they were, sitting on the table in the hallway.

She stopped and stared, then let out a low groan. They were pretty— roses of a reddish purple, a hue Kate had never seen before, but had an elegance that she felt most roses lacked. Whoever had placed them had framed them just right, so that the light through the glass window hit them like a store display. It was an impressive presentation.

However. Kate Bishop was not a roses-on-Valentine’s day kind of girl, and since the woman she had spent the past few weekends with was decidedly not either, that could only mean they were from an unwanted admirer.

She saw that there was a card, and picked it up. Behind the card, there was a small plastic cupid statue. Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust. Whoever it was from, if they thought that a cheap plastic infant holding a misshapen heart would get her blood pumping, they didn’t know her at all.

She flipped open the card. Before she read the message, she scanned down to the bottom, where “NR” was written in a flowing hand that Kate recognized immediately.  
“What the fuck.” she said out loud, dropping the card. The flowers were from Natasha?

Kate scrambled to pick the card back up, but hesitated before she read the rest. She didn’t want to ruin a good thing, and this thing with Natasha so far, had been undeniably a Good Thing, but if Natasha was now sending her sappy valentines..maybe Kate had been in denial.

She opened it again. “Roses are red, violets are blue, and none of these are useful or necessary at all, but maybe these flowers will be to you. - NR.”  
Kate exhaled. It was not a declaration of love. It was a mystery, and with Natasha, that was comforting and familiar.

“..maybe these will be to you..” She repeated, and then took one of the roses out of the vase to examine it. Kate turned it upside down, and looked at it from every angle, but didn’t see anything special about it. The petals were soft, the stem green and covered in thorns. It was a rose, all right. Frustrated, Kate shook it. Nothing happened.  
On an impulse, Kate pushed her finger into one of the thorns. Instead of cutting herself, the thorn retreated back into the stem. Kate watched in disbelief as rest of the thorns went in, the stem hardened, the petals inverted into a triangle shape and the rose reformed itself to…an arrow?

“How the—”

“Stark owed me a favor.”

Kate whirled around to see Natasha at the door, wearing a short black dress and an amused expression. “This is…science?”

Natasha shrugged. “ No. He’s the one who got me into your apartment. The rose…well, Stephen Strange owed me a favor too. You like it?”

There wasn’t a hint of insecurity in Natasha’s question, but Kate knew her well enough by now to see through that. “Hell yeah. This is awesome.”

Natasha grinned and leaned over to give Kate a soft kiss on the lips. She lingered and as Kate responded, became more urgent. Kate reached up to run her hand through Natasha’s hair, but a thought occurred to her and she pulled away.

“But Natasha? The cupid?”

“Oh, that’s my favorite part.” Natasha walked past Kate and picked up the ugly doll. “Watch this.” She popped its head off, and angled the body towards Kate, so she could see the black liquid inside. “Poison, for your arrows. It’s a new one.”

“What does it do?”

“I’m not sure. Want to find out?” Natasha raised her eyebrows and smiled. “I’m sure there’s some kind of disturbance downtown.”

Kate took the poison from Natasha and set the arrow-rose on the table. “Maybe later. Right now…”

She didn’t finish her thought, and neither did she have to. Natasha’s mouth was on hers again, her hands on Kate’s body, walking her backwards to the bedroom, and as Natasha pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her onto the bed, Kate saw the flowers again in the hallway, and laughed. She was a roses on Valentine’s Day girl, after all.


End file.
